1. Technical Field
This invention relates to emergency lights that are deployed during an emergency situation, such as a power failure.
2. Background Art
During a power failure, particularly at night, it is necessary to have some form of battery operated light that is easy to find and easy to access. Most residential home owners rely on flashlights conveniently placed so they would know where to find the flashlight in the dark. However, these common flashlights do not automatically turn on and can be misplaced. In addition, whether the batteries work or not, may not be known until its use, which may be during the emergency. Having emergency lights turn on automatically in response to a power failure is known in the art. Most commercial buildings use surface mounted safety lights that turn on automatically during a power failure. These may provide guidance in which direction to go, but these lights cannot be used like a flashlight by the occupant. “Plug-In” style safety lights have also been used in residential applications. However, these “Plug-In” styles may not be aesthetically pleasing. In addition, “Plug-In” style lights require the use of an outlet, thereby, reducing the number of outlets available for other uses. Also, a light switch that “glows” in the dark has been recently patented. However, this device cannot be used like a flashlight. Therefore, there is a need for an emergency lighting system that automatically deploys during an emergency situation, such as a power failure, that provides guidance in which direction to go and that is removable so as to be taken by the occupant to use as a flashlight. Furthermore, the device needs to be rechargeable when power is available so that battery power is always available during the emergency.